This invention relates generally to hair washing, and in particular, to a device which discourages the hyperextension neck of a person""s neck during the washing of such person""s hair.
In beauty salons and the like, it is common to wash a person""s hair prior to the styling or to the setting of such hair. Similarly, hair washing is regularly provided to individuals in hospitals and nursing homes. Typically, the person whose hair is to be washed is required to lie in a supine or semi-supine position in a reclining chair with their head resting upon a curved recess formed in the edge of a wash basin or sink. Wash water is sprayed onto the person""s head, and thereafter, flows directly off such head into the wash basin.
There has been a growing awareness that the washing hair procedure, as heretofore described, can induce what has come to be known as xe2x80x9cbeauty parlor stroke syndrome.xe2x80x9d More specifically, there have been instances of cervical musculoskeletal and vascular damage, e.g., vertebral carotid, when the person""s neck is hyperextended over the sink or wash basin. Damage to the blood vessels in the neck can result in transient ischemic attacks and cerebral vascular accidents. Further, hyperextension of the neck may result in musculoskeletal pain and discomfort.
Heretofore, various devices have been configured for use when washing a person""s hair when the person is seated in an upright position. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,768 to Jarosz et al discloses an apparatus for use when washing a person""s hair. The apparatus of the Jarosz et al., ""768 patent includes a sheet-like, liquid catch member having an radially inner edge defining an opening for receiving a person""s head therethrough. While functional for its intended purpose, the flexible nature of the sheet-like liquid catch member allows for the accidental hyperextension of a person""s neck during the washing of such person""s hair. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide an apparatus which limits movement of a person""s neck during the washing of such person""s hair.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a hair washing device that provides adequate support of a neck of a person during use.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a hair washing device that discourages beauty parlor stroke syndrome in the users thereof.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a hair washing device that is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a hair washing apparatus that may be cleansed easily after use.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus is provided for use when washing hair. The apparatus includes a wash basin formed from a generally rigid material that has an inner edge defining an opening for receiving a person""s head therethrough. A resilient, flexible tube can be releasably secured to the wash basin around the periphery of the inner edge to encircle the person""s head extending through the inner edge. The tube is formed as a sleeve with one end secured to the wash basin and the second end engaging a person""s head below the hairline, such that the hair on the person""s head is exposed above the tube. In this construction, the resilient tube allows water to contact the hair on the person""s head without flowing downwardly onto the face or neck of the person. Also, the engagement of the flexible tube with the wash basin directs water flowing off the flexible tube into the wash basin and away from the person.
The wash basin also includes a drain passageway extending downwardly from one end of the wash basin. The passageway is in communication with the interior of the wash basin such that water directed by the flexible tube into the wash basin flows downwardly along the basin and into the passageway in order to discard the used water. The passageway is also preferably integrally formed with a mounting element that is releasably attachable to a telescoping rod that extends downwardly away from the wash basin. By adjusting the length of the rod, the basin can be raised or lowered to accommodate people of different heights, such that the basin and flexible tube are properly positioned around the head of the person.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for washing hair. The method includes the step of providing a washing apparatus having a generally rigid wash basin and a support structure. The wash basin has a radially outer edge and a radially inner edge that defines an opening for receiving the head of a person. The support structure is attached to the basin for adjustably vertically supporting the basin over a supporting surface. The head is placed within the opening and the hair on the head, positioned within the opening, is washed.
The step of placing the head within the opening includes the additional step of caising the basin with respect to the supporting surface. The head is then positioned beneath the opening in the basin and the basin is lowered to position the head within the opening. A lower end of a flexible tube may be attached around the inner edge prior to the lowering of the basin. The head is placed within the flexible tube and the hair is pulled through the upper end of the flexible tube such that the flexible tube engages the upper end of the flexible tube below the hair line.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a device is provided for facilitating the washing of the hair on the head of an individual. The device includes a wash basin having a generally vertical outer wall, a generally vertical inner wall, and a lower wall. The outer wall, inner wall and lower wall of the wash basin define a water receiving cavity. In addition, the inner wall defines an opening for allowing the head of the individual to pass therethrough. A support structure is provided for supporting the wash basin over a supporting surface at a predetermined angle thereto. A flexible tube has an upper end engageable with the head and a lower end. A connection structure releasably maintains a water tight connection between the lower end of the flexible tube and an inner wall of the wash basin.
It is contemplated that the connection structure include a resilient band wrapped around the lower end of the flexible tube and around the inner wall of the wash basin. Alternatively, the construction structure may include an end cap removably mounted to the inner wall for retaining the lower end of the flexible tube in engagement with the inner wall. The lower end of the flexible tube may include a resilient portion for engaging the inner wall and establishing the water tight connection. The flexible tube is generally conical in shape such that the upper end has a smaller dimension than the lower end.
Various other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description taken together with the drawings.